


Te amaré por un largo tiempo

by zabannaleague (crimsondrunked)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondrunked/pseuds/zabannaleague
Summary: Jongin siente que cada día es más sofocante que el anterior y que sus veinticuatro horas dura una eternidad.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Te amaré por un largo tiempo

* * *

El timbre del elevador suena y las puertas de acero en las que puede ver su reflejo se abren.

Jongin da un paso hacia fuera dando espacio a que salgan también las otras personas que bajaron con él. Jongin mira a todos los lados del recibidor no sabiendo realmente que rumbo tomar y le da vergüenza preguntar ya que no sabe si su coreano es bueno incluso si sus padres siempre lo obligaron a hablarlo con ellos en casa.

El hotel es grande en blanco minimalista. Todo lo contrario, a su anterior casa que prácticamente era un loft hogareño en colores madera.

Mira unos minutos todo el lugar. Suspira y toma la opción de caminar hasta la recepción para preguntarle a la chica donde podría…

—Ufff, — es el sonido que sale de Jongin y se siente desequilibrado, pero no cae gracias a que una gran mano lo sujeta del brazo izquierdo para que no se estrelle en el suelo. 

—Oh dios, ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? — dice una voz profunda que se instala frente a él.

Jongin mueve la cabeza tratando de ubicarse y cuando levanta la mirada una gran figura abrigada invernalmente elegante esta delante.

—Ahm, sí. Creo que sí. — Jongin se para recto y la mano del desconocido frente a él cae al igual a la que lo está sujetando su brazo.

—Que bien. Lo siento. Yo solo venia caminando y tú giraste un poco rápido y simple…

—chocamos. — Jongin dice al mismo tiempo que el extraño que al segundo se ríe porque ambos dijeron la misma palabra.

—Sí, chocamos. — dice esta persona que no conoce mientras se rasca un costado de su cuello sobre el borde donde termina su cuello de tortuga marrón. —Ahmm, ¿eres nuevo? ¿Permanente o de visita? Jamás te había visto aquí.

Un pestañeo, dos, tres y…

Jongin asiente dando un paso de costado cuando alguien pasa y lo golpea, para así no interrumpir el camino a las personas. El desconocido hace lo mismo. El chico tiene un blazer oscuro gamuzado y jeans oscuros ceñidos a sus piernas haciendo que sus piernas se vean más largas con esas botas de punta y tiene una mochila café de cuero colgando de su espalda.

Sus pies automáticamente se mecen sobre el piso.

—Permanente y… eh… anoche, llegamos anoche. — dice Jongin mordiéndose el labio inferior observando como el chico asiente en forma pensativa antes de sonreír rápidamente.

—Oooh, genial. Yo he vivido aquí prácticamente toda mi vida, todos me conocen. Estoy en el décimo piso. — dice apuntando arriba y sus ojos saltones le llaman la atención a Jongin. —Ah, por cierto soy Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. — dice ofreciendo su mano y Jongin mira la mano extendida.

—Jongin. Kim Jongin. — Jongin toma la mano un poco vacilante y el apretón que este chico, su vecino Park Chanyeol le da, es fuerte y sus dedos largos casi envuelven toda su mano.

Chanyeol sonríe y Jongin siente que su corazón late demasiado rápido, de repente.

—De acuerdo Jongin-ssi, ¿Dónde ibas que estabas tan distraído?

Jongin abre la boca y siente sus palmas sudorosas porque está un poco nervioso, esta es la primera vez que interactúa con alguien de esta ciudad y habla coreano con alguien que no sean sus padres.

—No lo sé, solo… solo por ahí supongo. — dice encogiéndose de hombros mirando a lo lejos a la entrada del hotel.

Chanyeol lo mira confundido por unos instantes antes de sonreír, —Oh. Entiendo. — Dice, —ibas a conocer a los alrededores, ¿cierto? — con los ojos también en la puerta de vidrio grande de la entrada Jongin asiente.

—Solo… solo quería salir del departamento.

Y eso es todo. Esa fue la frase clave para que la sonrisa de su nuevo vecino se ensanchara diez mil vatios más.

—Genial, acabo de llegar de la universidad y no tengo planes hoy día. Si deseas puedo mostrarte un poco los alrededores. Cerca de aquí hay una cafetería con buenas bebidas. Si deseas puedo ser tu guía. — dice con entusiasmo lo que sorprende a Jongin.

Como es que en un segundo a otro se encuentra sosteniendo una conversación con alguien con quien se tropezó a mitad de recepción y los elevadores y del cual está apunto de aceptar su invitación porque no conoce la cuidad y los alrededores. Uh… Cierto, estaba aburrido solo en su habitación.

Jongin asiente no entando seguro, pero de todas maneras lo hace porque es esto a estar metido en su habitación.

—Okay, solo déjame avisarle a daejong que estoy saliendo por si mis padres preguntan, ven vamos Jongin-ssi.

—Solo Jongin. Llámame solo Jongin. No me gustan lo honoríficos. — Jongin dice y Chanyeol abre los ojos, pero solo asiente con una sonrisa.

Chanyeol empieza a caminar en dirección a recepción y Jongin decide seguirlo a un par de pasos alejados y mira en silencio como Chanyeol conversa con la recepcionista entre risas y palabras juguetonas pidiendo que indique a sus padres que llego, pero volvió a salir para enseñar la manzana a su nuevo vecino, la chica le da una mirada de reojo a Jongin y ella hace un asentimiento de cabeza en saludo y Chanyeol sonríe antes de girarse a Jongin.

— ¿Listo? — Jongin asiente y Chanyeol hace un gesto que lo siga. —y bien Jongin. ¿De dónde vienes y en que piso te hospedas?

Chanyeol espera a que Jongin lo alcance y ambos salen a la calle. Es cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y es noviembre y en esta ciudad hace mucho frio. Quizás incluso más tarde nieve.

—Ahm… — Jongin vacila enrollándose mejor la bufanda en su cuello y hundiendo la mita de su rostro en ella buscando calor mientras mete las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo largo. —Nueva York. Estamos en el último piso. — dice Jongin y se sorprende cuando Chanyeol se detiene de repente para mirarlo.

—Wow, ¿en serio? Yo jamás he estado en esos dos lugares. — dice y Jongin tarda unos segundos en comprender sus palabras antes de sonreír detrás de su bufanda. — ¿y cómo son? ¿digo, Nueva York y el mejor departamento del edificio?

Jongin sonríe un poco avergonzado mientras saca una mano de su bolsillo caliente para rascarse una mejilla. Este chico es energético y fácil de llevar. Es… agradable.

—

Jongin está navegando en internet buscando distracción echado boca abajo en su cama cuando siente la presencia de su madre en la habitación. Se quita los auriculares cuando la ve a unos metros de él.

—Cariño, alguien te busca. — dice acercándose y Jongin se levanta de su lugar para sentarse sobre sus piernas.

— ¿A mí? — Pregunta frunciendo las cejas, extrañado. —No conozco a nadie mamá.

—No lo sé, dijo que es un vecino.

Jongin mira su computadora al blog de teorías astronómicas que muestra la pantalla preguntándose quien podría…

_Oh._

—Bien, dile que me espere unos minutos. Voy a cambiarme. — Jongin salta de su cama a su armario rápidamente y su madre lo mira con una sonrisa.

—Ya le dije. No sabía que ya habías hecho un amigo, ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

Jongin escucha a su madre mientras rebusca en sus percheros y los estantes preguntándose qué se pondrá, él no puede mostrarse en ropa de casa. _Oh dios…_ elige su suéter rojo con un tejido de Mickey mouse en puntos pequeños y un jeans azul colocándoselos lo más rápido posible y cuando sale su madre aún está en su habitación. Jongin la mira.

— ¿Qué tal me veo? — pregunta mostrándose, abriendo los brazos y su madre sonríe. — ¿Esa sonrisa es buena o mala?

—Dijiste que no te gustaba ese suéter cuando te lo compre hace dos meses. —dice su madre acercándose a él para arrancarle la etiqueta que le cuelga del cuello y Jongin pone los ojos en blanco caminando hacia la puerta arrastrando sus pantuflas y arreglando un poco su oscuro cabello.

—Necesitas un corte, tu padre también. Deberíamos hacerlo este fin de semana, — su madre dice mientras salen al pasillo y bajan lo pocos escalones hacia la sala. 

Jongin suspira con fuerza antes de bajar el último escalón para mirar a su invitado sorpresa y abre los ojos al notar a Park Chanyeol sentado en la sala mirando un poco alrededor y tras notar la presencia de ambos se levanta del sofá.

—Hola. Espero no incomodarte con mi visita. — saluda de inmediato con una reverencia y una sonrisa grande, quizás la más grande que Jongin ha visto en toda su vida. Chanyeol acomoda mejor su sudadera oscura y sus jeans rasgados en las piernas, Jongin no quiere imaginar la cara que pondría su padre si viera el estilo libre de moda de Chanyeol. 

—Hola. — Jongin le devuelve el saludo con suavidad y su madre le da un pequeño empujón para que se acerque. Jongin le da una mirada antes hacer eso, —No, yo solo estaba haciendo nada realmente. — Dice acercándose al centro de la sala y le hace un gesto a Chanyeol para que se sentara de nuevo.

Chanyeol en esta ocasión su pelo castaño teñido no estaba gelificado hacia arriba elegantemente, solo lo tiene un poco esponjado mostrándose más natural y descuidado, también está usando lentes grandes de montura fina que lo hacen ver un poco más grande de la edad que le dijo a Jongin esa tarde de su paseo que comenzó y terminó en el interior de esa misma cafetería que lo llevo Chanyeol cuando se dio cuenta que Jongin estaba muriéndose de frio.

Desde ese día no se habían cruzado en ningún lado y los dos habían sido un poco tímidos para pedirse sus números de teléfonos. Aunque Jongin apenas y recién dos días atrás le habían dado uno nuevo con un número local.

—Ahm, chicos. ¿No quieren que les traiga algo de tomar mientras conversan? — su madre habla desde su lugar pero Chanyeol se levanta y niega de inmediato.

—En realidad señora Kim, venía a preguntarle a Jongin si quería salir un rato. Claro, si usted le da permiso. — dice y Jongin gira a su madre dándole una mirada que ella comprende y luego sonríe.

—Oh, por supuesto. Recién nos hemos mudado y Jongin no tiene amigos en este momento, me alegra que tenga a alguien quien le haga compañía hasta que ingrese a la universidad. ¿En piso me dijiste vives? — su madre quería parecer casual, Jongin le frunce las cejas, sabe que está empezando a indagar porque la conoce.

—No le dije pero vivo en el diez. En el departamento 1006 junto con mis padres. — Jongin suspira levantándose de su lugar.

—¿Y… a que se dedican tus padres? — pregunta su madre y Jongin le da una mirada ruda indicando que no siga haciendo eso. Esta avergonzándolo.

Observa a Chanyeol que sonríe y larga una pequeña risa otra vez rascándose el cuello. —Ahm mi padre es CFO en una empresa de alimentos y mi madre… sale en las noticias…

Jongin suspira tomando el brazo de su madre cuando nota abrirá de nuevo la boca y dice: —De acuerdo, ugh ¿A dónde iremos primeramente? Es para cambiarm-

—Acabas de hacerlo Jongin. — su madre lo interrumpe dejando de mirar a Chanyeol y Jongin le lanza una mirada y luego ve a Chanyeol que sonríe con suavidad.

—No, está bien. En realidad luces bien. Iremos a un bowling. Me reuniré con unos amigos. Y pensé en porque no invitarte, — Chanyeol dice y Jongin asiente sintiendo que sus mejillas quieren calentarse.

—Bien, solo… solo ahora vuelvo. — dice dejando a Chanyeol y a su madre a quien le murmura: —no lo incomodes por favor.

Y se retira a su habitación vislumbrando una sonrisa de ella y Jongin niega con un gesto de cabeza pensando en qué se pondrá porque no saldrá así.

Se cambiara… solo… serán unos minutos.

—

—Te dije que no era necesario que te cambiaras, así estabas bastante bien. — Chanyeol dice quitándose el cinturón de seguridad después de apagar el motor de su jeep mercedes Benz.

Jongin mira sus manos un poco avergonzado, —Lo siento, me tarde pero esa ropa era un poco vieja para salir de casa. — dice desabrochando su cinturón también y escucha una pequeña risa de Chanyeol con un: _ese suéter es la última colección de Gucci_ antes de salir del auto.

Jongin siente hormiguear su estómago por el murmullo y cuando sale del interior, de inmediato le azota las mejillas el frio intenso, en esa ciudad hace más frio que donde vivía. Jongin suspira mirando alrededor, también es distinto el ambiente, las calles, las personas… y luego sigue a Chanyeol un paso detrás cerrando la cremallera de su supreme y gracias a dios, ingresan rápido al lugar cálido.

Suben unos escalones empinados y cuando Chanyeol abre la pequeña puerta muestra la inmensa sala de juego.

—Llegamos, adelante. — dice Chanyeol con una pequeña sonrisa que realzan sus mejillas y forman un leve hoyuelo en la derecha.

—Ahm, ¿mi coreano es bueno? — Jongin pregunta mientras caminan pasando unas mesas y varias personas y Chanyeol gira la cabeza sobre sus hombros, sus ojos se arrugan.

—Siii, — dice girándose para quedar de frente a Jongin mientras camina de espaldas, —todavía se te llega a entender, descuida. — dice y Jongin hace un pequeño puchero inconsciente y eso hace reír en voz alta a su nuevo amigo e inesperadamente le gusta a Jongin ese sonido.

— Estoy practicando el acento.

—Está bien, tu lindo rostro lo compensa.

Jongin se detiene mirando a Chanyeol que le hace un guiño antes de caminar unos pasos más y se detiene en una mesa llena de chicos que parece tienen la misma edad de Chanyeol.

Nunca ha sido un chico social, él jamás inicia una conversación y mucho menos se acerca primero a un desconocido así que hace una pequeña mueca cuando Chanyeol se gira a él y lo llama con un gesto de mano para que se acerque.

Jongin se refuerza mentalmente antes de hacerlo.

—Él es Jongin, acaba de llegar de Nueva York y vive en el último piso del hotel. — dice Chanyeol y Jongin puede saborear algún tipo de burla blanca, un chiste oculto y un poco de complacencia por algún motivo.

—Woaaah, eso es genial. ¿Qué eres, Algún tipo de chaebol? — dice un chico delgado y su rostro es pequeño, pero que recibe un mirada un poco dura del otro de labios delgados.

—Kim Jongdae, — se presenta el chico de labios delgados que sonríe y tiene una linda sonrisa que no llega demasiado a sus ojos. —y discúlpalo, siempre es un exagerado para poner tímido a todo mundo.

Jongin trata de sonreír pero sabe que no pudo hacerlo, así que solo se presenta. — Hola, soy Jongin — saluda elevando una mano tímidamente.

—Apuesto que ni sabe qué tan lindo es, — dice un chico alto con una mirada un poco imperturbable pero su voz es suave y calmada.

— ¿Cierto?, — Chanyeol se giró a su amigo y juntos comparten una sonrisa secreta. —De todas maneras lo traje para que se divierta y poder sumarlo al grupo. ¿Estás de acuerdo Jongin?

Jongin eleva la mirada a su vecino y se encoge de hombros, —Cualquier cosa que no sea estar en esas cuatro paredes está bien. — dice suspirando tratando de olvidar que tan estresante es estar en ese departamento.

—Auuuh, tienes competencia Sehunnie. — El chico un poco escandaloso dice riendo y sus expresiones son un poco exageradas y a Jongin no le agrada mucho ese tipo de personas, siempre ocultan algo. Timoteo lo hacía… — ¿Qué edad tienes, Jongin? Soy Baekhyun por cierto.

Jongin toma la mano que le ofrece y los dedos suaves del chico presionan su palma.

—Dieciocho en enero.

—Eso es el próximo mes. Es genial. — Chanyeol dice y lo jala del brazo para pasar el suyo por sus hombros y presionarlo junto a él.

Jongin abre la boca por lo improvisto de la acción y sonríe un poco avergonzado cuando el chico llamado Jongdae le levanta un pulgar junto a un gesto lindo.

Jongin no habla mucho esa noche, pero se divierte como no lo hacía en días, semanas… meses. Todavía tiene dificultades para comprender algunas palabras o chistes, sin embargo el chico Baekhyun cuando nota su expresión colgada con amabilidad le explica. Y Jongin piensa que no es tan malo.

—

Ese día empezó a nevar luego del medio día y Jongin realmente no quería ir pero la indicación de su padre que los acompañara era una exigencia en realidad.

Y Jongin sabía cuales era las intenciones de sus padres.

Hacer amigos, conexiones y quizás posibles candidatas a nueras para su madre, se supone que Jongin ya está acostumbrado a asistir a estas reuniones o fiestas elegantemente aburridas, pero era muy diferente cuando las personas que asistirían en esta ocasión hablan otro idioma del que no está tan familiarizado y Jongin tiene miedo de decir algo que ofenda a quien se le acercara.

—Waooh, que elegante. — Jongin deja de mirar la pantalla de su teléfono para levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la alta figura de Chanyeol, está vestido casi el mismo estilo de la primera vez que lo conoció justamente en ese recibidor. —Hola, — lo saluda sonriendo como siempre y Jongin bloquea su teléfono actuando automáticamente mientras se levantada de ese sillón.

—Hola, — responde parándose recto mirando alrededor, las luces blancas del salón lo hace ver incluso más pálido a Chanyeol. — Gracias. — dice tardíamente ganando una pequeña risa de su vecino.

— ¿Vas a alguna fiesta? Pensé que no conocías a nadie.

—Es cierto, — dice de inmediato Jongin y eso suena en defensiva y su reacción puede parecerse un poco impulsiva. —Lo siento, yo… estoy acompañando a mis padres a una de sus reuniones pre-navideñas en algún lugar. — dice y Chanyeol asiente agarrando la correa de su mochila de cuero.

—Oooh, suena un poco aburrido, — Chanyeol dice y sonríe cuando Jongin lo hace mientras asiente ante eso.

—Sí, lo será más que seguro. — Jongin mira sobre los hombros de Chanyeol porque por alguna razón lo pone tímido cuando están parados de frente y a esa distancia. — ¿Eh? — Jongin abre los ojos al ver que Chanyeol le muestra la palma de su mano.

—Préstame tu teléfono. — Dice moviendo sus dedos, — te daré mi número para que me envíes un mensaje si te aburres. — informa y Jongin mira su teléfono en su propia mano y con vacilación se lo entrega.

Jongin mira con impaciencia como presiona la pantalla y sus dedos se detienen por un segundo y realza una sonrisa en sus labios antes de retomar su tarea de guardarse en la agenda vacía de Jongin que apenas tiene el número de sus padres y de su nuevo chofer.

Abre los ojos cuando Chanyeol se lleva al oído su teléfono, —Es para guardar también el tuyo, — dice y Jongin entiende y asiente al ver la sonrisa de Chanyeol. —Listo, te guardare.

Jongin asiente y el sonido del ascensor suena. Ambos miran hacia él, Jongin nota que son sus padres que ya están listos y en el brazo de su madre nota su abrigo que se había olvidado tomar. Jongin sonríe a su madre cuando ella hace un movimiento de cabeza.

—Lo siento, — se disculpa tomando la prenda y sus padres se paran junto a ellos dos, Jongin mira a Chanyeol que hace una inclinación de cabeza al instante que ve a sus padres.

—Buenas noches señores Kim. — saluda y Jongin sonríe suavemente, Chanyeol es bastante bien educado. Y Jongin observa a su padre que asiente mirando a su madre.

—Es el nuevo amigo de Jongin, — dice y su padre hace un sonido de sorpresa.

—Oh, eso está bien. Kim Yonghae, un gusto.

—Park Chanyeol. Igualmente, señor. El gusto es mío. — Chanyeol toma la mano de su padre y Jongin observa la mirada de su padre y respira un poco tranquilo al ver que no hay nada de recelo en ella.

—De acuerdo, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Chanyeol pero debemos retirarnos. Cielo… — su madre le ofrece la mano a Jongin que la toma de inmediato uniéndose a ellos.

—Adiós, espero tu mensaje. — Chanyeol agita su mano y sonríe.

Jongin trata de parecer tranquilo porque sus padres lo están viendo y solo asiente despidiéndose en voz baja en pequeño _bye._

Su padre lidera el camino y su madre lo lleva casi a rastras. Jongin da una última mirada a Chanyeol para encontrarlo ya dentro del ascensor, le sonríe, le agita la mano otra vez y le hace un gesto de llamada.

Esta vez Jongin sonríe también y asiente.

— ¿Ese chico Chanyeol, no es una mala influencia verdad?, ¿Qué edad tiene tu amigo? — su padre le pregunta terminando de ingresar al interior del Phantom plateado y Jongin lo mira con un poco de sorpresa. Su padre sonríe. —Solo es curiosidad. — dice tratando de ocultar sus intenciones en las arrugas de los bordes de sus ojos.

Jongin mira a su madre que asiente con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Dice que acaba de ingresar a su segundo año de la universidad, tiene veintiuno. — dice un poco ansioso y observa a su padre junto a él que mira al frente.

El chofer arranca el automóvil y Jongin está al borde de arrugar las rodillas de su pantalón de tela.

Su padre lo mira y luego le acaricia su cuello con su mano pesada y áspera. —Eso es bueno, por favor ten cuidado a quien le ofreces tu amistad. No quiero que suceda lo mismo de la última vez. — Dice y Jongin siente un pequeño vacío en su estómago.

—Sí.

Jongin mira con una expresión y ojos aburridos desde el centro del asiento la ventana polarizada, en como la nieve sigue cayendo sobre la cuidad.

—

Jongin manda su primer mensaje a Chanyeol luego de que pudiera huir de aquellas dos niñas que se acercaron a él y sostuvieron una conversación casi unilateral entre ellas pretendiendo conocer a Jongin.

Jongin sonríe en su pantalla cuando Chanyeol le dice que está haciéndose su tratamiento de piel nocturna.

_¿Acaso eso no solo se hacen las niñas?_

Se muerde el labio inferior antes de enviar el mensaje y mira alrededor del salón desde su nuevo lugar para ocultarse. Sus padres están entablando su nueva vida social y Jongin no quiere hacerlo hoy. No si todos los jóvenes son así de pesados y entrometidos como esas dos niñas que se le acercaron.

Su teléfono vibra en su mano y cuando mira la pantalla es una respuesta de Chanyeol. _No sé cómo se cuidan la piel ustedes los norteamericanos pero aquí hombres y mujeres lo hacen. ¿Cómo va la fiesta?_

Jongin suspira, a esto se refiere cuando tiene miedo de decir algo y que las personas lo tomen a mal. Suspira y escribe una vez más.

 _Lo siento, no quise sonar irrespetuoso. Yo solo…_ Jongin intenta pensar como disculparse mientras relee un par de veces lo que escribió antes. _Yo solo estoy teniendo un choque cultural. Lo siento en serio._

—Jongin…

Jongin eleva la mirada enviando a ciegas el mensaje y se encuentra con su madre frente a él sosteniendo una copa de champagne, su rubio pelo está recogido en un elegante peinado y su vestido es un color tierra y recatado como siempre viste. Ella le da una pequeña mirada. Jongin entiende.

—Lo siento, solo estaba mirando la hora. — miente bloqueando su teléfono y su madre le retiene la mirada un poco más antes de asentir.

—Ven, tu padre quiere presentarte algunas personas. — dice su madre dando media vuelta y Jongin la sigue guardando su celular con los ojos fijos en el grupo de personas que están junto a él, están las dos niñas de las que intento escapar, lo miran y le sonríen con descaro.

Su teléfono vibra por varios segundos en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras su padre le presenta a estos empresarios y sus hijos altaneros pero Jongin no vuelve a tomarlo durante el resto de la noche.

—

Jongin está mirando el cielo abstracto con su espesa masa de nubes impenetrables sentado en el diván de su habitación cuando tocan su puerta. Jongin espera unos segundos más hasta que la señora Noh abre la puerta.

—Joven, tiene una visita. — dice y Jongin baja del mueble sintiendo la suavidad de la alfombra sobre sus pies descalzos.

— ¿Dijo quién era? — pregunta más cerca de la mujer y ella niega.

—No, pero es el mismo joven del otro día. — informa y Jongin quiere estar sorprendido pero en realidad no sabe que siente. Tiene algunos sentimientos encontrados luego de su primera discusión en semanas con su padre.

Se muerde unos segundos el labio inferior pensando antes de suspirar.

—Bien. Vamos. — dice y la mujer es la primera en retomar su camino mientras Jongin la sigue con cuidado y perezoso.

Jongin encuentra en la sala a la alta figura de Chanyeol dándole la espalda mientras observa la vista que le brinda vivir en el último piso de un edificio. Jongin observa irse a la señora Noh y mira a Chanyeol por unos segundos desde su lugar y luego emite un pequeño carraspeo para hacer notar su presencia.

Chanyeol gira y sonríe haciéndole sentir un sentimiento nostálgico. —Hola, — saluda cortando distancia entre ellos, —La vista es impresionante. Tu casa es realmente impresionante. — dice emocionado tal como si fuera un niño y Jongin no dice nada dejando en su lugar las estrellas en los ojos de Chanyeol porque parece que Jongin es el único que cree este departamento es demasiado ostentoso. Sobre todo, esa lampara que cuelga en el centro del techo de la sala.

Solo camina hasta encontrar a Chanyeol a mitad del camino y mirarlo de frente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunta y los ojos de Chanyeol cambian, ahora no son marones como hace unos instantes, ¿Por qué?

—Oh ahm, te he estado enviando mensajes e incluso te llamé pero no has contestado así que como ya salí a las vacaciones de fin de año decidir venir a ver, ¿Qué pasa Jongin?

Jongin baja la mirada a sus pies descalzos y en como oculta la mitad de ellos su pantalón pijama que no se ha sacado durante el día. Y Jongin recuerda que su padre le había confiscado su teléfono y computadora el otro día tras discutir con él porque Jongin no estaba ayudándole. Jongin no entiende muy bien en que no estaba ayudándolo. Jongin piensa que se ha estado portando bien, no como él hijo que desea, pero lo está intentando.

—No lo tengo conmigo, lo siento. — dice todavía mirando sus pies y tragando el nudo en su garganta.

El silencio se adueña por completo de la sala y Jongin respira con fuerza cuando siente y escucha la tela jeans del pantalón de Chanyeol.

—Está bien, no sabía. Soy yo quien debe sentirlo. — Chanyeol dice con voz suave más cerca y Jongin se sorprende mirando a Chanyeol cuando toma su brazo y luego le acaricia el lugar.

—No te preocupes, es mi culpa. A veces abro la boca de más. — dice Jongin tratando de sonreír. Pero sabe que está siendo un fraude.

—No creo que seas imprudente.

Jongin sonríe en esta ocasión. Chanyeol no lo conoce para afirmar tal cosa.

—Apenas y me conoces.

—Lo sé pero me gustaría hacerlo. Y para hacerlo vine a invitarte para que vayamos a esa plaza tres cuadras abajo, no sé si te acuerdas. Han puestos varios adornos navideños. ¿Te apuntas? Hay juegos — pregunta y Jongin vuelve a ver el brillo en sus ojos de cuando lo vio desde la ventana.

Y Jongin asiente de inmediato. —Claro, déjame cambiarme mi pijama. — dice y Chanyeol sonríe y Jongin comprende. —juro que seré rápido.

—Por supuesto, tomate el tiempo que necesites.

—serán cinco minutos.

—claro.

Jongin sonríe cuando Chanyeol sonríe más grande. —de verdad, cronometra. — dice tratando de defenderse.

—Solo ve Jongin-ah. — Chanyeol dice y Jongin vacila en su sonrisa por un segundo para solo florecerla más. No escuchaba que alguien lo llame así desde que era niño cuando su abuela todavía estaba viva.

Jongin se retira y sube las escaleras forradas en alfombra suave lanzando en el fondo su mente que está castigado y no puede salir de casa hasta que sus padres digan cuando. Solo debe regresar antes que lleguen.

Pero… Jongin sabe que no lo hará y en realidad… no le importa.

—

Jongin está soñoliento apoyado en el borde de la piscina con sus dos brazos extendidos sobre la cerámica cálida, sus ojos están pesados luchando por no dormirse sobre sus brazos. Cree que ya debería salir del agua, pero le da flojera hacerlo.

Últimamente la soledad lo está azotando más que nunca, ahora que no tiene como comunicarse con nadie y usar el teléfono de la casa también le está prohibido. Su padre le había quitado su celular y computadora y Jongin sabe que sus amigos ya se han de ver dado cuenta porque no se ha comunicado con ellos desde que llego. Al parecer ese siempre había sido el plan de sus padres.

Desprenderlo por completo de anterior vida. Jongin a veces siente que se va a volver loco o que esta soñando mientras se ve en medio de esas paredes blancas o que todavía sigue en esa clínica de rehabilitación.

Esto está siendo más difícil de lo que imagino, pero cree que repitiéndose a cada momento que sus padres están intentando hacer lo mejor para él estará bien, Jongin lo está intentando. Lo jura.

Abre los ojos cuando escucha resonar unos pasos en el piso de toda la habitación silenciosa, se acercan cada vez más y Jongin eleva la mirada arriba al notar unos tenis y un pantalón jeans oscuro.

— ¿La señora Noh no debería avisarme primeramente sobre las visitas si se las puede recibir? — dice en un tono juguetón y serio a la vez y Chanyeol sonríe con esa gran sonrisa de código postal.

—Tengo cierta peculiaridad de ganarme a la gente, — dice Chanyeol quitando las manos del interior de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón. —Fuiste una de ellas, te recordare.

Sonríe de lado retirándose un poco del borde de la piscina. Jongin sigue mirando a Chanyeol y Chanyeol devolviéndole la mirada también. Intenta relajarse y calmar a su corazón que bombea con bastante rapidez queriéndose alojar en su garganta. A veces, cuando Chanyeol lo está mirando así Jongin desea saber que piensa.

Así que pregunta: — ¿Qué estás pensando? — simplemente se desliza de entre sus labios y Chanyeol sonríe un poco burdo.

—Que pareces como si fueras una sirena.

Jongin chista su lengua contra los dientes, —las sirenas no existen.

—Por supuesto que sí. — dice Chanyeol sonando seguro. —y son realmente hermosas.

Jongin siente lo caliente del agua de la piscina subirse hasta su cabeza, pero sonríe un poco tímido. — ¿has visto una alguna vez como para que lo estés afirmando ahora mismo?

—Tal vez, pero lo dice la historia.

—Historia de Disney. — Jongin dice empezando a nada hacia atrás retirándose un poco más hacia el centro de la piscina. — ¿Quieres entrar? El agua está caliente. — ahueca un poco las palmas de su manos juntándolas y ofrece el agua.

Chanyeol sonríe.

—Me di cuenta, — dice mirando todo el lugar que solo tiene la piscina, un par de camillas y una vista hacia la ciudad espectacular. —No sabía que este edificio tuviera una piscina en la azotea. Que suerte la tuya.

Jongin se ríe, — ¿Qué, tú no tienes una en tu piso?

Esta vez es el turno de chistar a Chanyeol y Jongin sonríe lavándose la cara con el agua caliente.

— ¿Qué parte de que vives en el mejor piso de todo el edificio no entiendes? Supongo que mis padres ni los demás huéspedes de este lugar tienen la mitad de lo que tus padres sí. — dice con un tono juguetón, pero eso pincha en Jongin.

Jongin no tiene la culpa de que abuelo sea el dueño de este edificio y en unos años mas adelante seguro él lo será. Y tampoco tiene las intenciones de decirlo esto a Chanyeol. Jongin ha notado que Chanyeol deja acentuar las intenciones de sus palabras cada vez que dice algo. Eso le gusta a Jongin. Es fácil de leerlo, pero para Jongin no es la persona sino las palabras, baja la mirada al agua y en cómo sale el vapor de ella.

—Eso está bien mientras te hayan criado de forma correcta y con amor. — dice y eleva la mirada a Chanyeol que lo ve con esos ojos saltones como unas bonitas almendras antes de sumergirse por completo en el agua.

Jongin en estas instancias de su vida ha llegado a pensar que de nada sirve tener tanto dinero si la mayor parte de tu vida no te toman atención las personas que deseas lo hagan y terminas buscándote ese amor en otras personas hasta escapar de ese vacío con ayuda de otras cosas.

Cuando Jongin emerge ve a Chanyeol que se está quitando su suéter crema tejido y ya está descalzo pero mantiene su jeans. Jongin sonríe cuando Chanyeol le mueve las cejas, ve como se lanza al agua y se pierde en ella hasta relucir a un brazo de distancia de él.

—Hola, — Chanyeol saluda con esa sonrisa que Jongin se está acostumbrando y que le gusta.

Jongin nada un poco más cerca, —Hola, — devuelve el saludo y levanta su mano para quitar el flequillo mojado de la frente de Chanyeol.

—Listo…

— ¿Puedo visitarte más seguido? — Chanyeol lo interrumpe con su voz suave y grave que sorprende un poco a Jongin antes de suspirar fuerte.

Jongin empieza a nadar alrededor de Chanyeol hasta quedar en la parte de atrás, Chanyeol no se mueve y Jongin lo observa unos cuantos segundos antes de avanzar más cerca hasta acortar distancia y treparse en su espalda, enganchando los brazos sobre sus hombros anchos y fuertes.

—Mi padre teme seas una mala influencia, — confiesa con lentitud esperando algo de Chanyeol y presiona un poco más sus agarre en el cuello cuando Chanyeol empieza a nadar despacio.

— ¿Por qué? Apenas me conoce.

Jongin presiona la mitad de su rostro en el costado de la cabeza de Chanyeol, esto es relajante.

—Una vez, — murmura cerrando los ojos —no fui un buen hijo. — dice.

—Y ahora, ¿lo eres?

Jongin abre los ojos mirando que han avanzado en círculos sobre la piscina y acomoda mejor su postura enrollando sus piernas en la cintura de Chanyeol y no presiona tanto sus brazos en su cuello tratando de no dejar que su peso caiga en Chanyeol sino en el agua.

—Lo estoy intentando, — dice y larga un grito ahogado cuando Chanyeol de la nada presiona sus manos en los brazos de Jongin y los sumerge por completo a ambos en el agua.

—

— ¿Qué harás este veinticuatro? — Chanyeol pregunta hojeando una revista de decoración de interiores de las tantas que hay en la sala de estar gracias a su madre.

Jongin está pintando un dibujo de niños para colorear, esos que vienen en el periódico todos los miércoles.

—No lo sé, se supone que lo pasamos en familia pero mi padre está haciendo vida social y su trabajo tampoco deja que lo vea como debería.

Chanyeol deja de mirar la revista dejándola a un lado del sofá grande para mirar a Jongin que estaba echado en la alfombra del piso con un montón de marcadores alrededor de él, deja de pintar para verlo.

—Pool, — dice Chanyeol, —saldremos con unos amigos a jugar pool en una sala. Si deseas puedes venir conmigo. Serán los mismos chicos de antes.

Jongin lo mira por unos segundos más antes de tomar el marcador amarillo y empieza a pintar los pétalos del girasol y asiente.

—Yo te aviso. — dice concentrándose en pintar.

— ¿Cómo? No tienes un teléfono.

Jongin toma el verde y pinta el tallo, —intentare pedir que me lo devuelva. — Detiene su trabajo y sonríe a Chanyeol. —O te marcare desde el de ahí. — Jongin apunta el teléfono junto al sofá en esa mesita y Chanyeol asiente.

No es como si su padre revisara todos los días si Jongin llama desde él.

—

Toca la madera fina de la puerta del estudio de su padre y cuando escucha la aprobación para que ingrese, Jongin siente presión en su cabeza.

Su padre esta aun en ropa de trabajo pero un poco desaliñado por la hora y el lugar, se para frente al escritorio vacilante. Jongin si se sincera no está seguro como su padre reaccionara a su petición. Desde hace un tiempo no sabe cómo su padre reaccionara a cada cosa que él diga o haga. No desde que perdió su confianza por completo.

—Jongin, — dice su padre.

Jongin traga, —Hola papá, — saluda dejando que su padre lo mire con una ceja alzada al notar que no le habló en coreano, pero Jongin ignora eso, si sigue hablándolo no podrá expresarse correctamente. — ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Lo estás haciendo, — dice de inmediato y Jongin está tratando de igualar su respiración, su padre no está ayudando. —Siéntate.

Jongin hace lo que le dice y presiona sus palmas en las rodillas de su pantalón de chándal.

Su padre ordena un poco más sus archivos y Jongin lo observa, sus padres no son tan viejos, en cinco años recién pasaran los cincuenta y Jongin ya no es un niño, pero lo frio y poca importancia que a veces le dan lo hace sentir como si aun tuviera trece todo el tiempo, un simple puberal caprichoso y respira antes de hablar al notar que su padre está apilando sus folders.

—Ya han pasado varios días y quería preguntarte si puedes devolverme aunque sea mi celular. — dice dejando recaer todo su nerviosismo y presión en sus palmas sobre las rodillas.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres? — Comienza su padre y Jongin abre los ojos mirándolo a la cara, —Digo, tu amigo para en la casa y no tienes con quien más comunicarte, así que pregunto nuevamente, ¿para qué quieres tu celular? — dice y Jongin frunce las cejas mientras sus manos se hacen un puño.

Y cuando su padre se desploma en el respaldar de su asiento, algo en Jongin se siente como si golpeara su estómago con disgusto y enojo. Jongin presiona sus dientes y sus ojos le arden.

—Es aburrido estar en estas cuatro paredes, no tengo siquiera acceso a internet desde el televisor. Me quitaste todo, no me quejé y me he estado portando bien, ¿Qué más quieres que haga? — Jongin siente como las uñas están clavándose en sus palmas, —No es justo que mientras tú y mi madre están fuera con otras personas riendo mientras comen en restaurante de lujo yo esté aquí metido sintiendo que día a día de este estúpido castigo me estoy sofocando. No estas siendo justo conmigo padre.

Jongin se calla y rápidamente borra con el borde de su suéter las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos.

—Jongin, no comiences…

— ¡Qué no comience qué?! — lo interrumpe sintiendo que sus lágrimas están cayendo como cascadas de sus ojos, lo odia. — ¿Que no comience de que hallo injusto que me hayas castigado por no querer hablar con esos tonto niños? ¿Qué no comience a preguntarte porque rayos me trajiste a este lugar si me ibas a mantener encerrado como un maldito loco? ¿Qué no comience…

—Jongin por favor no es así. Y lo sabes. Sabes que no es así, — su padre habla con un suspiro y Jongin lo mira con dolor. —Sabes que todo esto lo hacemos por ti…

—No necesitamos más dinero. No lo necesito. Estoy bien, ¿no me ves? ¡Lo que necesito es a ustedes dos, maldita sea! — Jongin se levanta de la silla tratando de secarse los ojos. —Si no quieres estar al pendiente de mí, de tu hijo, ¿entonces porque me arrancaste de mi abuelo y mis amigos?

—Esos no eran tus amigos, y tu abuelo te consentía demasiado y por eso te paso todo eso...

—Él no tuvo la culpa. ¡Fueron ustedes que ni quiera me miran! ¡¿Si no querían un hijo, porque entonces me tuvieron?! ¡Soy como una puta mancha que saltan todos los días!

Jongin toma los folders apilados de su padre y los tira al suelo tratando de soltar su frustración con algo. Su padre le da una mirada dura y luego a los papeles esparcidos en el suelo.

—Esa no fue la manera de llamar nuestra atención.

—En ese momento yo ya no quería llamar más la atención de ustedes. ¡Quería morirme! ¡Hacerles y hacerme un favor! — grita empujando la silla donde estuvo sentado y sale del estudio.

—

—Estas más callado de lo habitual, ¿Qué pasa?

Jongin está recostado de espalda con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la fuerte fría brisa del invierno en sus mejillas. El sol no ha salido ese día y Jongin aceptó callado cuando Chanyeol apareció en la entrada de su departamento con una canasta de picnic. Jongin simplemente los guio a esta azotea raza donde el viento corta la piel.

Traga saliva cuando siente que su mano fría es envuelta con una más cálida y más grande. Calentando por unos segundos su corazón.

—Nada, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. — dice sin abrir los ojos e ignora la presencia potente de Chanyeol que quiere imaginar lo está mirando echado de costado.

— ¿No has tomado nada?

Jongin niega. _No puedo._ Toma tés medicinales para ello por recomendación de una persona que sabe cómo se siente alguien como él y gracias a los cielos no se ha enfermado como para que le receten medicina. Jongin no sabe si podría sobrellevar eso. 

—Dormiré unos minutos, — dice abriendo los ojos girando la cabeza a un lado y sonreírle a Chanyeol. — despiértame en quince minutos y comeremos lo que trajiste.

Chanyeol lo estudia por unos momentos pero asiente acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Jongin.

—Okay, descansa. — dice y Jongin de inmediato cierra los ojos.

—

Cuando Jongin regresa al piso de su departamento y las puertas del ascensor se abren lo primero que nota son los zapatos de sus padres en el recibidor. Están en casa. Jongin mira la hora y es la cena. Se distrajo demás en la puerta del apartamento de Chanyeol conversando un poco con él.

Cuando ingresa a la sala iluminada, el ventanal grande le muestra lo oscuro que se ha puesto afuera. Jongin puede oler que están preparando la cena y supone su madre está en la cocina ayudándole a la señora Noh. Su padre quita los ojos del televisor desde su lugar en el sofá y Jongin detiene sus pasos.

Jongin se congela en su lugar antes de estirar los bordes de su suéter de botones. —Ahm, — apunta hacia atrás con su pulgar — solo ayude a llevar las cosas que trajo Chanyeol a su departamento. — se excusa y su padre frunce un poco las cejas.

—La señora Noh nos informó cuando llegamos. — dice y Jongin puede ver algo en los ojos de su padre, algo como… culpa, pero Jongin no sabe a ciencia cierta si puede ser eso así que solo asiente.

—Iré a lavarme las manos, — dice mientras su padre asiente girando de inmediato al televisor al canal de BBC News y Jongin sube las escaleras a su habitación.

No tiene hambre, comió esos bocadillos con Chanyeol en la tarde y está lleno aun, pero debe acompañar en la mesa a sus padres. y cuando llega a su habitación lo primero que nota es en como en el centro de su cama descansa su macbook y su teléfono.

Jongin sonríe. 

—

Luego de cenar y acompañar a sus padres a mirar un momento el televisor un programa de análisis económico Jongin se excusa de tener sueño y se va a su habitación.

Va hasta su velador y enciende su celular, ingresa a la aplicación de mensajería y envía un texto.

 _Hola._ _J_

Y no tarda más de cinco segundos cuando recibe un mensaje de vuelta con más de diez emoticonos de una carita con estrellas en los ojos y un: _¿Te devolvieron tu teléfono? ¡¡¡¡Por fin!!!!_

Jongin pone los ojos en blanco pero de todas maneras le responde el mensaje a Chanyeol.

—

Las pequeñas luces que rodean el árbol artificial y en los lindos adornos, puede ver su reflejo un poco distorsionado. Jongin solo mira con decepción el árbol de navidad y la decena de regalos en sus pies. Es obvio para quien son, pero Jongin realmente ya no quiere más obsequios inútiles pero sus padres los han comprado de todos modos sin que él lo sepa.

Como si quieran compensar algo.

Escucha los tocones de los zapatos de su madre y Jongin gira a ella viéndola colocar la pierna de cerdo en el centro de la mesa. Es demasiada comida para dos personas. Porque está seguro serán ellos dos en esta cena de navidad, de nuevo.

—Ya es tarde, papá no llegara y preparaste demasiada comida. — dice jugando con la servilleta de tela bordado en los costados un papa noel. Jongin realmente no sabe en que tiempo su madre consiguió todo esto.

—Es la costumbre, podemos regalarle un poco a la señora noh mañana cuando vuelva de su descanso. — dice su madre sonriendo y en el estómago de Jongin se asienta este mismo vacío que lo había abandonado hace unos días luego que su padre le devolvió sus cosas y le levantara el castigo de no salir de casa.

—Deberías quitar su plato. — dice sin emoción pero su madre lo mira con angustia.

—De ninguna manera, él dijo que hoy estaría, no debe tardar. — dice su madre y Jongin lucha por no poner los ojos en blanco. —Iré a llamarlo. — su madre abandona el comedor y Jongin saca su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y envía un mensaje.

_¿Puedes venir por mí en media hora?_ Y apaga su teléfono cuando ve la hora.

23:45 PM. Él no vendrá.

—

El salón de pool es bastante extenso y hay varias mesas ocupadas. Hay un leve olor al humo de cigarrillos y Jongin se coloca a un lado de Chanyeol que saluda a sus amigos. Son dos de los mismos chicos de la última vez.

—Oh, Chanyeol dijo que vendrías pero no le creímos. — dice este chico… Baekyun, si él, y su otro amigo ¿Jungdae? Asiente.

Jongin mira de reojo a Chanyeol y pregunta: — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Porque no se supone que ustedes los occidentales cenan en familia y esas cosas?

Familia. Jongin mira sobre los hombros de este chico Jungdae e ignora la mano de Chanyeol que se asienta en su espalda baja tratando de darle apoyo. Pero Jongin no quiere apoyo o compasión en ese momento. Él no quiere recordar…

—Eres un niño elitista. Ustedes hacen fiestas extravagan…

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa idiota?!

Jongin no sabe en qué segundo estalló pero siente que este chico, Baekun o como se llame, se lo merecía. Se merecía que su puño se haya estrellado en su gran bocota.

Jongin mira con el pecho bajando y subiendo a todos alrededor a su mano que aun la tiene en un puño con sus nudillos muy rosados y sobre todo a Chanyeol que lo está mirando con los ojos sobresaltados y Jongin siente flaquear su comportar por su mirada, pero debe irse antes de que pase algo más.

—No solo tengo más dinero de lo que en tu vida podrás contar. También tengo un puño duro. Idiota.

Jongin se gira y sale de ese lugar. Sabía que su veinticuatro sería un desastre pero no así hasta estrellar su puño en alguien que quizás no lo merecía. Ese chico no había sido tan malo la primera vez que lo conoció.

Jongin sale del lugar a la fría noche y se abraza así mismo. Mira a la calle a ambos lados y cuando eleva el brazo para pedir un taxi una mano lo baja.

Gira y ve a Chanyeol que toma su mano y lo jala con él. —Ven, vamos. — dice el chico alto y se lleva a Jongin con él.

Jongin no puede descifrar el estado de ánimo de Chanyeol con esas simples palabras luego de golpear a su amigo así que solo lo sigue en silencio.

—

Observa desde su lugar callado en como Chanyeol paga con su tarjeta dos vasos de fideos instantáneos en la tienda de conveniencia y luego con su vestimenta un poco callejera y chaqueta deportiva dos tallas más grande que él se acerca hasta Jongin y lo guía hasta ese pequeño mesón de madera junto a la ventana y coloca los dos vasos.

— ¿Alguna vez has comido esto? — dice quitándole el sello al envase y cerca hay una hervidora. _Esto es curioso._

Jongin niega. Esto es nuevo para él y Chanyeol sonríe chistando.

—Me lo imaginaba, pero ahora probaras el cielo. — dice Chanyeol pero Jongin no está seguro que unos fideos casi de plástico sean el cielo pero no dice nada. Solo observa a Chanyeol preparar los fideos mientras Jongin se sienta en esas sillas que no combinan con el mesón descartable.

Chanyeol se sienta junto a él y suspira mirando la calle.

—Lo siento, — Jongin dice con los ojos en la noche y Chanyeol asiente. —No me gustan tus amigos y creo que yo tampoco a ellos. — murmura mirando sus manos en la mesa y deja que Chanyeol tome una de ellas y pellizque sus uñas.

—Yo lo siento, debí pararlos antes de que pasara todo esto. Creo que están un poco celosos. — dice Chanyeol picando sus uñas más antes de elevar los ojos para enfrentarse a Jongin. —No les di importancia cuando dijeron que los dejare de lado por ti… como si no me conocieran.

Jongin mira de nuevo a la calle tratando de reorganizar sus pensamientos y luego a toda la tienda, él ha conocido y se ha codeado con chicos de peor clase y reputación y eran más soportables que ese chico. — ¿vienes a menudo a este lugar? — pregunta ignorando lo ocurrido antes mirando sobre el hombro a Chanyeol que toma un envase y lo abre. Jongin ve el vapor salir del interior. — ¿Y esto es bueno para comer? — estira el cuello para ver el contenido caliente y los fideos bogando.

—Es tarde pero ya te dije que probaras el cielo, — dice Chanyeol sonriendo mientras parte los palillos de madera desechables. —Vamos, come ya que al parecer no tuviste una buena cena de navidad.

Jongin quiere chistar ante eso, ni siquiera tuvo una, Jongin se salió del departamento luego de escuchar discutir al borde del llanto a su madre por teléfono con su padre y luego de recomponerse en recepción llamó a Chanyeol.

Toma los palillos y observa a Chanyeol que abre el suyo y mezcla los fideos en el vaso de poliestireno. —Hmm, así. — dice mostrando como comerlos.

Y Jongin sonríe cuando Chanyeol se quema la boca y después de ver su rostro emite carcajadas.

—

No se levanta de la cama todo el veinticinco. Su madre toca su puerta varias veces en el día preguntando si ya está despierto y si quiere comer, pero Jongin la ignora todas esas veces escondiéndose más entre sus almohadas y su cobertor celeste agua.

Pero cuando su padre es quien solo toca una vez a alguna hora del día o noche que Jongin desconoce e ingresa a su habitación, Jongin finge dormir luchando con las ganas de llorar cuando siente como los dedos largos de su padre se hunden en su cabello acariciando su cabeza unos segundos y enciende la lámpara junto a la cama de Jongin para iluminar un poco su habitación en tinieblas antes de abandonar la habitación.

Y cuando escucha cerrar la puerta, Jongin deja que sus lágrimas empapen las almohadas.

Él está harto de seguir viviendo esa vida.

—

—Deberías sonreír así más a menudo, — Chanyeol dice mientras llega con una caja de donas en la mano. Jongin apaga su teléfono y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su abrigo fucsia largo. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu llamada?

Jongin sonríe recordando la videollamada con su abuelo. —Bien, es bueno escuchar a personas que te aman de verdad. — dice mirando al frente. Respirando el aire frio de la tarde.

El rio Han, como Chanyeol dijo se llamaba era muy refrescante su brisa y la vista es linda. El sol poniéndose en el horizonte y las luces amarillentas que se reflejan en las aguas y toda la ciudad era muy acogedor. Emite un aire fresco que necesita respirar en estos días más que nunca.

—Se ve joven, ¿Qué edad tiene? Mi única abuela está casi en los ochenta y ya nos pide bisnietos a mi hermana y a mí. — Chanyeol se ríe sacando una dona y le pasa a Jongin y se saca otra para él.

—Setenta y dos. Es un anciano que le gusta la tecnología. — dice Jongin sonriendo, pensando en su abuelo que vive la vida muy bien incluso si está en silla de ruedas. —Él me entiende, él me cuida, él me aconseja, él me ama.

Jongin gira a Chanyeol que lo está viendo con atención y sonríe un poco a fuerzas antes de desviar su mirada otra vez al rio y traga el nudo en su garganta cuando el brazo de Chanyeol se enreda en su codo y quedan pegados.

—Puedo ser todo eso mientras estés aquí. — dice y Jongin se siente tímido ante las palabras, gira un poco y se topa con la mirada de Chanyeol. —Solo llámame cuando te sientas triste, ¿de acuerdo?

Jongin cierra los ojos cuando siente la frente de Chanyeol estrellarse con la suya y asiente sintiendo un tipo de alivio en su pecho al escuchar cálidas palabras de alguien. Palabras que necesita tanto en esos momentos más que nunca.

—

Jongin se está riendo fuerte cuando mira el desastre de empanada de carne que le salió a Chanyeol y le muestra a la señora Noh quien sonríe de lado negando mientras ella los hace como la experta que es y los sumerge con cuidado en la olla hirviendo.

—Cállate que la tuya no esta tan bonita como piensas. — dice Chanyeol apuntando a su obra de arte que hizo y descansa en el mesón de la cocina. Esta un poco sucia, pero a su modo de pensar esta mejor que la rara bola de masa que hizo Chanyeol.

—Oye, ¡no! — Jongin mira incrédulo como Chanyeol pincha con su dedo su masa ocasionándole un orificio. Ahora la señora Noh no podrá ponerla a hervir.

Y Jongin se venga aplastando por completo la masa de Chanyeol que lo mira con los ojos grandes y Jongin empieza a reírse fuerte sosteniéndose de la isla y solo se ríe de Chanyeol y todo está tontería porque la expresión de Chanyeol fue tan graciosa que Jongin no puede parar de reírse que ahora Chanyeol también está riéndose.

Hace mucho tiempo Jongin no reía de esta manera y se siente bien hacerlo, se siente bien sentir un poco de alegría en sus venas y se siente bien compartir esta felicidad sanamente con alguien como Chanyeol que es lo mejor que le ha pasado durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Chanyeol y Jongin salen de la cocina luego de que la señora Noh los espanta amenazándolos que les servirá esas cosas que hicieron en sus platos de sopa. Jongin arrastra a Chanyeol hasta la sala y ambos se desploman en el sofá grande. Jongin toma el control de la mesita y comienza a cambiar de canales buscando algo pero se aburre y presiona el botón que lo lleva a netflix y cierra por un segundo los ojos al sentir que unos dedos le rascan la cabeza.

—El otro día dijiste que tu cumpleaños es en enero. ¿Qué fecha? — pregunta Chanyeol y Jongin tararea encontrando una película y presiona play.

—El catorce. ¿Por?

— ¿Quieres que te regale algo? ¿Algo especial?

Y Jongin niega de inmediato antes de inclinarse hacia atrás para ver a Chanyeol mejor. —No quiero nada, los regalos son inútiles. — dice antes de volver sus ojos a la televisión. No queriendo recordar que aun ni ha abierto los de navidad.

Escucha moverse a Chanyeol en el asiento y cuando Jongin lo siente más cerca solo se acomoda mejor apoyándose en su pecho y miran la película.

—Me gusta escucharte reír. — dice Chanyeol retomando su trabajo en la cabeza de Jongin y Jongin asiente, le gusta esa sensación del os dedos de Chanyeol en su cabello.

—Estás haciendo bien tu trabajo entonces. — dice con una sonrisa mirando de costado a Chanyeol que también le sonríe mostrando sus dientes grandes y se separan cuando Jongin escucha un carraspeo proveniente de la entrada y Jongin abre los ojos al ver a sus padres en la puerta.

Se levanta del sofá junto a Chanyeol y Jongin frunce las cejas, ¿ya era hora que regresen a casa?

—

Chalie puth suena en los parlantes de la papelería y Jongin camina detrás de Chanyeol que está buscando algunos pliegues de papeles fosforescentes y de vez en cuando le pregunta Chanyeol por algún color.

—Tu padre es un poco frio, — dice Chanyeol escogiendo algunas varillas de madera de un metro y Jongin mira un pliegue de papel rosado con círculos azules. —Aunque no es tan tenebroso como recordaba era y seria. Pero no pude disfrutar la sopa de pastel de tu ama de llaves.

—Creo que sobró algo, si deseas puedes pedirle que te caliente eso. — Jongin dice jugando con algunos papeles brillantes que cuelgan y parecían una lluvia.

— ¿Le tienes miedo? — Jongin deja de mirar unos joyeros de madera y levanta la cabeza a Chanyeol. —Esa noche… en la cena. Estabas rígido, te sentí a cuando te conocí por primera vez.

Jongin mira a Chanyeol y sonríe con ligereza, Jongin no le tiene miedo a su padre. Jongin tiene miedo de defraudar a su padre y a veces su comportamiento es automático y Chanyeol no merecía verlo. Si le hubiera tenido miedo no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo hasta que lo descubrieron de la peor manera.

—Lo siento, no volveré hacer eso. — se disculpa tomando el brazo de Chanyeol que mira su agarre y luego sonríe deslizando la mano de Jongin hasta atraparla en la suya y presionarla.

— ¿Qué harás el treinta y uno? — pregunta Chanyeol acariciando la mano de Jongin mirando alrededor. No hay muchas personas y Jongin mira cuando la mano de Chanyeol se detiene por un instante sobre el comienzo. Sobre su muñeca, Jongin quiere retirar su mano pero Chanyeol no lo deja.

 _Está bien._ Jongin piensa que Chanyeol le dice con esa sonrisa y Jongin trata de relajarse e intenta ignorar ese ardor que supura la cicatriz en su muñeca cada vez que se la toca. Y ese pinchazo es el mero recuerdo de hasta donde perdió la cabeza un día.

Jongin levanta la mirada de su mano y mira la puerta de la papelería. —Una reunión social con mis padres. Por más que no quisiera ir… los estuche que el chofer traía con él esa noche era lo que nos pondremos.

Chanyeol arrastra con él a Jongin a otro pasillo y por fin deja la mano de Jongin para tomar una caja de luces con los focos en forma de caballitos de mar.

—También tengo una fiesta elegante. Al parecer sufriremos al mismo tiempo. — dice Chanyeol y Jongin se ríe.

— ¿Para qué es todo esto? — pregunta sin embargo viendo la canasta llena de papeles que trae Chanyeol que se gira a él y le sonríe jugando con sus cejas.

—

Jongin baja del auto y agradece al valet con una inclinación de cabeza mientras empieza a abrocharse su traje debajo de su abrigo oscuro.

La noche esta fría y Jongin espera hasta que su madre emerge del interior más elegante que nunca. Su estilista había tardado más de tres horas en arreglarla y Jongin por más que luchó indicando que podía cuidarse solo de su apariencia la mujer continúo con él e incluso le colocó maquillaje en la cara. 

Ingresan al salón elegante y de inmediato es arrastrado con sus padres por su secretario que Jongin ha visto en casa un par de veces. Jongin no recuerda más de la mitad de las personas a quienes le están presentando, pero debe actuar como el niño de oro que siempre le han dicho debe ser, es estresante y agotador, pero tiene que hacerlo.

Para cuando Jongin se separa de sus padres indicando ir al baño por fin respira en paz. Se desabrocha los tres botones de su traje y sale a tomar aire un rato. La noche esta estrellada pero fría. No ha nevado en esos días aunque Jongin sabe que la semana de su cumpleaños es la más fría por alguna razón y solo se queda mirando el cielo nocturno y se gira asustado cuando un mano le cubre los ojos.

Cuando se gira, sus ojos se abren en sorpresa.

— ¿Chanyeol? — dice no creyendo lo que ve y Chanyeol ante su nombre sonríe.

Se ve tan elegante en ese traje blanco en la parte de arriba y negro en la de abaja casi contrastando con el negro entero de Jongin.

—Waooh, luces… increíble. — dice Chanyeol retrocediendo un poco y dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza.

Jongin sonríe un poco avergonzado, no le gusta llevar maquillaje pero mirando a Chanyeol parece que también lo trae.

—Tú también. Así que esta era la fiesta elegante a que te referías — dice pensativo mirando alrededor.

Adentro todos conversan entre todos y Jongin quiere irse lo más rápido posible.

—Jamás pensé que nos cruzaríamos en una de estas cosas. Pero me alegro que el destino nos una de nuevo. — Chanyeol dice dando dos pasos junto a él y ambos miran adentro.

Jongin chista porque otra vez dice sus tonterías, pero si lo piensa bien, si ambos viven en el mismo edificio es obvio un día se cruzarían en estas reuniones.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? — pregunta antes de caminar más hacia la esquina del balcón para amortiguar un poco el bullicio de adentro y por suerte las personas salen a fumar o respirar unos minutos antes de volver a ingresar.

—Una hora, dos. No sé. Pero la hora se pasa súper lenta. Estaba tonteando con algunas personas que conozco y de repente te vi entremedio de esos viejos junto a tu padre y espere a que te separaras y cuando lo hiciste te seguí.

Jongin sonríe ante la explicación y juntos quedan en silencio mientras miran a la nada. El jardín es lindo y está bien decorado con luces por todos lados y Jongin intenta frenar el latido de su corazón cuando siente la mano de Chanyeol envolver la suya.

— ¿Bailemos? — susurra Chanyeol de la nada y Jongin eleva la mirada un poco sorprendido.

— Me gusta esa canción, ¿Sabes hacerlo? — Jongin sonríe y amplia más su sonrisa cuando Chanyeol se lo devuelve.

—Para las personas como nosotros, es una obligación que viene impuesta desde que nacemos, ¿no? — Chanyeol se acerca a Jongin y toma su otra mano descansándola en su cintura. —No tengas miedo. — murmura casi cerca de su oído.

Y Jongin comienza a moverse con lentitud sobre su lugar junto a Chanyeol dirigiendo sus pasos. Ambos mirando por encima de sus hombros.

Jongin siente un revoltijo en su estómago, pero a la misma vez siente paz. Chanyeol siempre hace esto. Lo relaja y lo llena de alivio.

—Estas realmente deslumbrante esta noche Jonginnie. — susurra Chanyeol acercándose más a él y cuando Jongin levanta la mirada observa que el balcón esta vacío, solo ellos dos y luego dirige sus ojos a Chanyeol que empuja lentamente a Jongin de la espalda para cerrar más espacio entre ellos. —y quiero besarte. Voy a besarte. ¿Está bien?

Y Jongin cierra los ojos cuando siente la presión de los labios cálidos de Chanyeol en los suyos, su respiración tiembla cuando Chanyeol atrapa su labio inferior para que le de espacio y cuando Jongin lo hace correspondiendo los movimientos. Todo desaparece por unos segundos… hasta que siente que alguien lo jala del brazo y Jongin despierta y el mundo lo traga vivo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — su padre lo sostiene del brazo con fuerza y Jongin mira con terror a su padre con expresión furiosa y a Chanyeol que mira un poco sorprendido. —Te dije no más malas influencias. — dice tranquilo pero sus ojos demuestran lo contrario. —Tú, aléjate de mi hijo. — sentencia antes de que jalara a Jongin con él.

—Papá, no… — Jongin quiere protestar pero su padre lo arrastra e incluso si quiere decir algo al igual que Chanyeol, no pueden. Están en público y lo menos que quieren es un escándalo.

Jongin intenta quitar la mano de su brazo, el agarre le está lastimando y cuando pasan junto a su madre Jongin le dé una mirada de que lo ayude pero su padre lo saca afuera. Pide su abrigo en el recibidor e indica que le traigan su auto.

—Te vas a la casa y no sales de tu habitación hasta que yo te diga. Dame tu teléfono. — su padre dice impaciente en su voz con una expresión furiosa y Jongin observa todo alrededor.

Algunos meseros y personas que trabajan en la entrada los miran pero al instante que su padre mira también. Ellos se giran y comienzan hacer sus propias cosas.

—Papá por favor…

—Te dije no más tonterías.

Y Jongin siente un nudo en su garganta cuando ve estacionarse el auto y el señor Choi sale de él.

—

— ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! — Jongin grita lanzándole un almohadón a su padre que lo esquiva con facilidad. — ¿Siquiera soy tu hijo? ¡Mamá dile algo por favor!

Jongin mira a sus padres con los ojos inyectados en sangre. No puede creer lo que estaba haciendo su padre. No otra vez.

—No digas tonterías Jongin. Ya te dije. Me acompañaras de ahora en adelante a todas las reuniones que te diga y cuando ingreses a la universidad será de la casa a la universidad. Ningún desvió, ni ninguna visita menos de ese chico. Está prohibido dejarlo pasar.

Jongin mira a la señora Noh que asintió y Jongin siente que sus lágrimas caen.

— ¿Por qué me tratas de esta manera? ¿Por qué me detestas tanto? ¡Quiero al abuelo! Mamá… — Jongin mira a su madre que lo observa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —mamá… dile por favor… cuan feliz me hace Chanyeol… dile por favor…

—Deja de decir tonterías Jongin, compórtate. Te había dicho no más tonterías…

—Padre por favor, te lo riego. No me quites lo que más quiero en este momento. Te lo suplico, — Jongin se arrodilla ante su padre y lo toma de las manos. —por favor papá, Chanyeol me entiende, me escucha, hace que me olvide de mi ansiedad, no me juzga. Le gusto, él me hace reír… por favor…

Jongin suplica entre su llanto y mira a su padre desde el suelo.

— ¡No! Y si quieres amigos puedo conseguirte otros mejores. Unos que no…

— ¿Como los que me metieron a esa mierda del cual no puedo salir y lucho todos los días? ¿A esos te refieres? Papá por favor te lo suplico…

Jongin llora más fuerte cuando su madre lo abraza y en su mirada nublada ve a su padre limpiarse el rostro. Pero su madre lo aleja de los pies de su padre y Jongin escucha entre el zumbido de sus oídos y su llanto la voz de su madre pedirle algo al ama de llaves.

Él no merece esto. No lo merece.

—

—Joven Jongin, vamos. Debe comer algo. Sus padres se preocuparan si no está comiendo nada.

Jongin mira el televisor apagado en la sala y solo se acurruca más en el sillón. Ve como la mujer le deja su bandeja de leche y un par de galletas en la mesita frente él. Jongin se levanta del sofá y tira la merienda al piso y se va a su habitación.

Allí se esconde en sus almohadas y su cobertor y empieza a rascarse sus cicatrices. Le pican demasiado y se las rasca hasta que deja rojo rasguñadas y adoloridas sus muñecas.

—

La puerta de su habitación suena por los golpes de su madre para que abra la puerta. Jongin se esconde más en su cama y se tapa los oídos con las almohadas.

Lo ultimo que quiere ver es la cara de sus padres.

—

—Señora Noh, me duele la cabeza. ¿Será que me puede dar algo para él? — Jongin se desliza en el taburete de la isla en la cocina con un poco de dificultad, le duele un poco el cuerpo y la mujer lo mira con los ojos abiertos al ver su estado. Jongin sabe que está hecho un desastre, pero no le importa. No le importa nada.

— ¿Has comido algo? — pregunta con cuidado y Jongin niega. —debes comer algo antes de tomar medicina. Déjame prepárate algo primero. — Dice y Jongin asiente mirando detenidamente como empieza a preparar algo de jugo y de dónde saca la medicina.

—Ah, y creo que tu lavadora ya está. Escuche su alarma mientras venia. Deberías ir a ver. — dice mirando sus uñas que están algo largas y sus ojos caen en su cicatriz roja y dañadas en el interior de sus muñecas.

Jongin observa como la mujer le desliza un pan con mermelada y un vaso de jugo de tomate con leche. Jongin sonríe sin ganas a la mujer que se excusa y cuando sale de la cocina se desprende de su asiento con el vaso y lo tira al lavado dejando correr el agua y va al cajón de medicinas. Jongin lee algunas y saca las medicinas más fuertes y se los guarda en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Toma el paracetamol y se lo mete a la boca sin nada. Cierra la llave.

Jongin se va de la cocina a su habitación. Espera que esas medicinas hagan algo.

—

—Jongin, Jongin. Cielo.

Jongin escucha esa voz muy muy lejos y Jongin quiere abrir los ojos, pero no puede, sus parpados están pesados y siente que quiere llorar porque no quiere que esa voz se aleje, se pierda en la nada.

—Pero que le has hecho, maldita sea. Jongin, Jongin. — Jongin lo intenta, intenta buscar el rostro de esa voz y solo lo hace cuando abre los ojos, pero de nuevo le gana el sueño. —llama a un maldito médico. Le pasa algo malo a mi nieto y juro por mi vida que te mato. ¡¿Para nada mas te lo trajiste?! ¿para hacerlo sufrir este modo?

_¿Abuelo?_

Jongin escucha en la lejanía unos sollozos. ¿abuelo, eres tú?

—

Cuando Jongin abre los ojos lo primero que nota es la claridad de la habitación y cuando gira puede notar una intravenosa en su mano derecha y sus muñecas, están vendadas.

—Sigues siendo igual de perezoso que siempre. — dice una voz y Jongin gira de inmediato a ella, abre los ojos.

— ¡¿Abuelo?! — pregunta y el pensamiento de que de verdad era él vino a su mente y sonrió. No estaba soñando, era él. —¡Abuelo! — Jongin se levanta y abraza al hombre junto a la cama que está en su silla de ruedas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes pequeño oso? — pregunta y Jongin se separa para mirar toda su habitación sorbiendo la nariz. Esta acomodada a como la tenía antes de su encierro solo con la diferencia de que las cortinas están abiertas de par en par mostrando el día nublado y también ve el líquido de su intravenosa es transparente y se siente más ligero.

Jongin suspira y mira sus uñas después de limpiarse un poco sus ojos, están cortas otra vez.

— ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Porque estás aquí? — pregunta mirando la puerta de su habitación que está abierta. Jongin odia dejarla abierta.

—Al parecer dejaste de comer por algún motivo y te enfermaste por eso. — su abuelo dice acariciando su mano con la de él que esta arrugada y pecosa. —No vuelvas hacer eso. ¿Hm?

Jongin atrapa las manos de su abuelo y se apoya en él. Recordando todo lo que ha tenido que pasar y lo que quiso hacer pero no pudo. —Lo siento abuelo, yo… lo intente de nuevo…

—Está bien querido. Lo importante es que no lo hiciste. Venciste tu ansiedad. — Jongin mira la intravenosa en su mano y cierra los ojos ante el beso en su cabeza de su abuelo.

—Mi padre… mi padre enloqueció abuelo. — Confiesa dejándose mimar y suspira tembloroso porque se siente tan lamentable al recordar el trato de su padre.

—Tranquilo, lo sé todo. Tu madre me llamo y es por eso que estoy aquí cielo.

— ¿Harás que pueda volver a verlo? — Jongin se separa de su abuelo y el anciano sonríe y acaricia sus mejillas.

Jongin siente ganas de llorar. Extrañaba tanto a su abuelo.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿Quién crees que manejó un día todo lo que tus padres ahora mantienen y todavía puede manejar si quiere? — dice y Jongin asiente sonriendo un poco con los ojos nublados y sus mejillas le duelen. —Eso es mi osito bebé. Así debes mantenerte siempre. Sonriendo. No quiero verte los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar nunca más. ¿De acuerdo?

Jongin siente un nudo en su garganta. Y solo se conforma con abrazar fuerte a su abuelo.

—

Jongin está saliendo de su baño luego de tomar una buena ducha y cuando se quita la toalla de su cabeza sus ojos se abren de sorpresa.

Camina rápido hasta el borde de su cama y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y se cubre la boca cuando Chanyeol le sonríe sentado en su cama.

—Hola, — Chanyeol lo saluda y Jongin se seca de inmediato sus ojos con la manga de su pijama de seda.

Chanyeol se levanta de la cama y lo abraza. Jongin lucha para que las lágrimas no caigan de sus ojos mientras devuelve el abrazo.

—Por un momento pensé no te volvería a ver, — confiesa apretando más su abrazo y Jongin escucha la risa de Chanyeol en sus oídos.

Chanyeol lo separa de él para ahuecar su rostro con sus manos grandes y cálidas y Jongin lo mira, él también tiene los ojos rojos. —Escuche que enfermaste. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? — pregunta un poco nasal su voz con una sonrisa de ojos vidriosos.

Y Jongin se la devuelve sintiéndose bien. Feliz. —Ahora estoy bien. — dice sintiendo como los pulgares de Chanyeol le limpian las lágrimas horribles que se deslizan por sus mejillas.

—Eso está bien. Ahora debes alimentarte mejor, ¿de acuerdo? — Chanyeol lo abraza de nuevo y Jongin acomoda mejor el rostro en su hombro mientras se mecen entre ellos. —Conocí a tu abuelo. — susurra y Jongin se ríe y sus ojos se quedan pegados en un regalo bastante grande y de una forma extraña que está en el piso.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunta cuando se separan, Chanyeol gira donde Jongin tiene la mirada fija y se ríe un poco avergonzado.

—Tu cumpleaños fue ayer y bueno… es algo que quería darte, es algo tonto pero creo que complemente mi regalo que quiero hacerte.

—Te dije que no quería nada.

Jongin se acerca al regalo envuelto trayendo con él a Chanyeol de la mano, el obsequio está forrado como si lo hubiera hecho un niño de ocho años y lo toca con el índice y es un poco… blando.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunta y Chanyeol sonríe.

—Ábrelo, — dice y Jongin se inclina hasta la figura y empieza a rasgar el papel de estampados de osos polares revelando poco a poco algo café y sonríe incrédulo por el tonto presente.

—Es pardo de su tamaño original, puedes ponerlo junto a tu cama y alumbra. — dice Chanyeol acercándose para sacarlo por completo del papel y presiona detrás del muñeco grande. —Ves, es una lámpara. Me recordó a ti cuando estaba en esa tienda así que lo compre.

Jongin se levanta y espera a que Chanyeol lo haga también. Jongin lo mira unos segundos y sonríe.

—Gracias, — dice abrazándolo mientras ve que su puerta está abierta. Hace mala cara. —Papá… ¿sabe que estas aquí ahora mismo? — pregunta separando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y Chanyeol asiente.

—Me mandó llamar, están en la sala. Tu abuelo ayudó para que me escuchara. — Chanyeol dice dándole un beso en su sien. —tu padre te quiere… pero supongo que al fin entendió que no puede estar separándote de las personas que amas y te quieren por miedo a que no seas lo que espera de ti. Al fin quizás entendió que solo te hace más daño...

Jongin presiona más su abrazo. —Te extrañe mucho, — Jongin dice cerrando los ojos con un suspiro sintiendo las caricias de las manos cálidas de Chanyeol en su espalda.

—Sentía que me volvería loco cada vez que me negaban el paso a tu piso, — Chanyeol confiesa y Jongin se separa un poco de él y le sonríe triste.

Él sabe a lo que se refiere Chanyeol pero no quiere detalles porque lo ha vivido no solo una vez y es recordar más cosas dolorosas.

—Extrañaba esta dulce sonrisa y tu suave aroma a algodón, Jongin. Cuando te vi por primera vez en el recibidor decidí fingir chocar contigo y cuando estabas frente a mi sentí no te sacaría de mi cabeza tan fácilmente por un largo tiempo.

Jongin sonríe más amplio por las suaves palabras que llenan su corazón y hacen que algo flote en su estómago antes de decidir juntar sus labios en un beso. Jongin abraza de nuevo a Chanyeol con todos sus sentimientos impresos en él.

—Gracias por aparecer en mi vida. — susurra y hunde su rostro en cuello de Chanyeol que tararea y Jongin sonríe feliz.

Desde que Chanyeol llego a él sus días no han sido tan vacíos, largos e insípidos. Jongin realmente está feliz de haberlo conocido.

—Tu padre está en sala… esperándonos. — Chanyeol se separa alentándolo a que lo siga y Jongin lo hace pero toma la mano grande y cálida de Chanyeol que mira hacia un lado y le sonríe.

Jongin se siente un poco exasperado y algo ansioso pero presiona más su mano en la de Chanyeol para darse valor y ver a sus padres en días. Cuando bajan en la sala esta su abuelo discutiendo con sus padres y se detienen cuando notan su presencia.

Sus padres están vestidos con ropa de casa, eso debe ser porque es fin de semana p porque quizás Jongin sea el motivo por el cual no están haciendo algo fuera del departamento.

Jongin sigue la mirada de sus padres y solo presiona más su mano en la de Chanyeol cuando terminan en ella. Mira a sus progenitores, su madre tiene una expresión de angustia y parece como si quisiera llorar, indecisa si acercarse a él o no y su padre, lo está mirando fijo y su manzana de Adam se mueve.

— ¿Ya comiste? — pregunta con su voz gruesa y profunda y Jongin mira a su abuelo que le intenta sonreír en aliento.

Jongin niega.

Ve a su madre retirarse de inmediato y Jongin sabe que irá a buscar algo para que meriende. Y Jongin siente algo pegajoso y un poco torpe en su pecho. Este sentimiento es más cruel que las primeras veces pero a la vez es más liviano porque tiene a alguien más que su abuelo junto a él.

— ¿Estás seguro? — su padre habla otra vez y Jongin detiene sus ojos en su dirección. Jongin comprende cuando los ojos de su progenitor viajan de él a Chanyeol. —Eres un adolescente todavía, ¿estás seguro que no es un capricho más tuyo? — dice.

Jongin mira a todos y sobre a todo a Chanyeol que le sonríe con suavidad y Jongin sonríe como si fuera su reflejo y como lo ha estado haciendo desde que lo conoce.

—Por favor… — su voz se quiebra y retiene su anticipación junto a su estómago, —solo deja que esté a mi lado papá. Por favor. — vuelve a pedir sintiendo emerger ansiedad en sus venas. —Él me hace sonreír, hace que sienta que todo está bien. Chanyeol…

Jongin cierra la boca sintiéndola pastosa y todos sus emociones se han enredado entre ellas que no sabe cómo seguir diciendo todo lo bueno que ha sido Chanyeol en su vida.

Observa a su padre y luego a Chanyeol que le sonríe y lleva su mano a los labios dándole un suave beso.

—Señor, — dice tan respetuoso como la primera vez que los presento en el vestíbulo del hotel. —Deje que su único hijo sea feliz, ha pasado por mucho y ni siquiera ha llegado a los veinte. Su hijo me gusta demasiado, quiero que sonría todos los días y hacerlo feliz será mi primera misión a diario y con respeto le pido que nos de su permiso para salir.

Jongin mira un poco sorprendido a Chanyeol sintiendo su corazón en la garganta y su piel le pica, pero Chanyeol está presionando con suavidad sus dedos entrelazados con su mirada en dirección a su padre… ella es fuerte.

Su padre baja los brazos y sus hombros se caen. — ¿Jongin? — pregunta, pero Jongin asiente de inmediato y puede ver como su padre larga un suspiro. —La cena estará en poco tiempo, si quieres puedes quedarte. — dice mirando seriamente a ambos antes de caminar con tranquilidad hacia su estudio.

Jongin siente ganas de llorar. Pero no lo va hacer.

—

—Dijiste que tenías un examen, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jongin se cruza de brazos mirando hacia arriba donde Chanyeol se está estirando todo lo que puede para colgar esa cascada de papel de colores que trajo con él. Ya es tarde pero aquí esta.

—Solo vine a ponerte esto y luego me voy si quieres. — Chanyeol coloca una cinta trasparente y presiona fuerte sobre la pared detrás del respaldar de su cama. —Acabo de terminarlo y no aguante las ganas de mostrártelo. — dice suspirando mientras se baja de la cama.

Jongin mira toda la parte de arriba de su pared y una cascada de grullas de papel fosforescentes están pegadas en el centro de los focos que había comprado esa tarde en la papelería. Jongin se sintió conmovido porque Chanyeol le había hecho esto scon sus propias manos solo para él.

— ¿Deberíamos probarlo? — dice acercándose y deslizar entre sus dedos los hilos de focos con figuras de un caballito de mar.

Chanyeol asiente y toma una mano de Jongin y la lleva a una pequeña caja junto a su cama y hace que lo presione. Jongin sonríe automáticamente ante las luces blancas que se tiñen con los papeles de colores de las grullas.

—También si mantienes oscura tu habitación, las grullas alumbran. — Dice Chanyeol envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jongin, — ¿te gusta? — pregunta inclinando la cabeza para ver a Jongin que asiente mirándolo. —Entonces, feliz cumpleaños atrasado. — Jongin sonríe más y abraza con más ganas a Chanyeol.

—Eres material de novio perfecto para las chicas. — dice y siente el eco de la risa de Chanyeol retumbar en su pecho.

—Eso me dicen. — confiesa y Jongin se ríe. —Pero estoy atrapado contigo por un largo tiempo.

Jongin mira las luces y siente algo de paz después de muchos años. Incluso si el clima afuera es frio, mientras tenga a la cálida presencia de Chanyeol junto a él, está bien. Chanyeol lo calienta y lo hace feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos y comentarios se los amaría. ;)


End file.
